Perfect Boyfriend 101
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: Natsu thinks that he may need a guide book to become the perfect boyfriend for Lucy Heartifillia. Although, he may just ask more than he already bargained for. Various vignettes as Natsu try to tackle on being the perfect boyfriend.


**Did anyone see the recent chapter for Fairy tail? I did and it was amazing. So many feels and Natsu…gosh I really don't know what to say.**

**I just felt like making another new story based on the manga **_**Horimiya**_**.**

**I needed something to cure my boredom before I take off to study for the dreaded midterms that will be taking place on Monday, *sighs*.**

**I hope you like my style of the story. If you can, I would like to hear your reviews and please favorite/alert.**

**Summary: **Natsu thinks that he may need a guide book to become the perfect boyfriend for Lucy Heartifillia. Although, he may just ask more than he already bargained for. Various vignettes as Natsu try to tackle on being the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perfect Boyfriend 101<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I- Perfect Boyfriend 101<strong>: When she feels self conscious, tell her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Natsu Dragneel 101:** Tell that you love her even if she's at her worst.

Brown orbs stares intently into the mirror and arms hugs around her slim waist and lips behind her teeth. Lucy cocks her head to the side and she knits her eyebrows. She didn't like how she looks. Every female in Fiore always look breathtakingly beautiful but she she seems…not pretty.

Lucy sighs and presses her lips together gloomy. She didn't like the way she looks and se bets her boyfriend don't like the way she looks. She may love him but she never knows. He probably might dump her because of the way she looks.

Lucy twirls her body around and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She bites her lower lip and sucks on it slowly. Brushing her hair to side, she sighs grumpily. No matter how many looks she tries it never sits quite well for her.

"Maybe I'm not pretty," Lucy mutters before she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She then felt something hugs her waist and a head lies on her hair.

"Natsu," Lucy whispers. She felt a kiss being planted on her hair and Lucy smiles softly. "Seriously, stop barging into my room. Its nuisance."

Lucy then turns around and her eyes went wide. She found a pair of brown eyes and a wide grin.

"Hi Lucy," Natsu said before imitating a monkey's voice. Lucy then felt a tick mark forming on her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS!" She yells before giving one of her infamous Lucy's Kick. Natsu fell on his back and he winces in pain. Taking off the money mask, he stares at his girlfriend.

"That hurts Lucy," Natsu said as he stood up from the floor. Lucy pivots her head angrily before glancing at the mirror. She felt her eyes sadden and her cheeks burn with tears.

Natsu's eyes went wide before he held Lucy's delicate hands and he stares at her confusingly. "What's wrong Luce? Did I hurt you? What did I do Luce?"

Lucy sniffles before wiping her tears away. She hugs Natsu and cries in his chest. "Natsu, are you going to leave me?"

"No. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm not pretty nor cute and not even beautiful. I don't look like those girls in the magazines. I want to be pretty. I want to be pretty for you."

There was a brief silence in the room. Natsu glances at the book he bought with the monkey's mask. The book was tips about how to be the perfect boyfriend. Natsu just started dating Lucy and he wants to be the perfect guy for her. He wants to be her dragon prince.

Natsu glances squarely at the title. Perfect Boyfriend 101; he did read a few pages (meaning that he skimmed the book) and if he can remember with clarity that chapter three talks about self conscious.

**Chapter Three on Perfect Boyfriend 101: Self conscious.**

**Sometimes girls are always self conscious, whether if it's about their appearance, body, or even personality. Being the perfect boyfriend that you are, tell her that she is the most beautiful girl that you ever seen. **

"Lucy," Natsu said as he hugs the girl tighter. Lucy stares up at Natsu, her pool of brown eyes gleams with sadness.

Natsu wipes the tears that were brimming down her cheeks and he gave her grin. This may be the most embarrassing thing to say but Natsu is willing to say it for Lucy.

"Even if you are at your worst, I still love you with all my heart," Natsu said before he howls with stupidity and he curses in his mind. That wasn't what he was trying to say. Although, he saw a blur of a slight smile places on her lips and eyes flutters close.

"You're such an idiot," Lucy said before she walks away from him. Natsu stares at her before grinning.

"But I mean it. I love you and I don't want you to be so negative about your appearance. You're beautiful the way you are." Brown orbs soften and Lucy ran towards Natsu before kissing him firmly against his mouth.

Natsu smiles against her lips before his finger found home near her waist. Lucy pulls away, blushing sheepishly. She still can't get use to kissing Natsu.

Lucy then turns around and glances at Natsu. "You're right. I don't have to be so negative about my appearance because you aren't the perfect boyfriend that I dreamed of."

"That's right. Hey!"

Lucy then went into a gale of giggles before kissing Natsu on the cheek. Lucy then left her room leaving Natsu there.

Natsu smiles before picking up the guidebook on the floor. He smiles slightly before muttering, "I guess you and me will be working together for awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I didn't want it to turn it out like this. But will this do? I hope you like this brand new story. Please leave a review and favoritealert. **

**I see you next time,**

**Black Phoenix **


End file.
